


Deserved

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, set before the body swap, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Hamid and Oscar understand each other.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Deserved

The ship was quiet and still, and Hamid had nothing pressing to do. They were on course and his calculations were aligned with Amelia’s, and he’d been meaning to catch up on a few exercises to make sure he was still in touch with his magic, but he saw that Wilde was, for once, leaning out over the railing, looking at the clouds and sky surrounding them.

He was wearing the coat Hamid had made for him, and Hamid took a moment to be satisfied with how it fit, how it accentuated the broadness of Wilde’s shoulders and the slimness of his hips, how Wilde was obviously warm enough to fling his long arms over the side of the ship rather than clutch them tight to his body in the chill.

Hamid had never hated Wilde. Wilde was understandable, Wilde was known. At least at first. And even after they had discovered he was their handler Hamid had known how to deal with him, with his intrusiveness in Cairo, with his calm confidence, his frayed exhaustion.

Hamid, more than most, understood when a job required you to put on a face to the world, and so he’d never had any difficulty relating to Wilde, back when the world made sense.

The world made no sense, any more, but Wilde still did.

“Hello, Hamid,” Wilde said as Hamid moved up next to him. He was far too short to rest against the railing the same way that Wilde was, but Earhart at least understood the needs of the smaller races, and there was a second railing underneath the first, where he could rest and look out at the clouds, and marvel again that he had come so far.

“Oscar,” Hamid said. “The coat suits you.”

Wilde smiled down at him, eyes sparkling. It was a very different smile to the ones he’d given Hamid in the past. Simple and open. Hamid felt privileged to have earned it. “Of course it does,” he said, and Hamid didn’t try to stop the roll of his eyes.


End file.
